Oh no, I'm!
by CEO of Internal Affairs
Summary: There is a certain someone that we all know and love who is just realizing that he's...well, something! And he goes to his best friend for 'comfort'. RikuSora!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom hearts or any of its characters. Nor do I have anything to do with Square Enix (or whatever it calls itself nowadays) or Disney. Gosh…take all the fun out of it, why don't you?

A/N: Hellooooo everyone! It is I, kitty, the seeker of darkness! Well…not quite. More like the seeker of shmut. This is a little Riku/Sora that I wrote. It's OOC, but I like it. I think it's rather amusing! Anyhoo, I hope you all chuckle at least a little. OHOH but try to guess what it is that Riku is. It might not be as complicated as you think. I'm not _that _smart! .

**Oh No, I'm…!**

The madness begins:

He had forgotten when it was that he first realized it, but he know knew without a doubt that he was it. It had started out with wanting to show off his figure. He thought that it was just because he wanted the ladies to notice him. But when he noticed that wearing tight shirts was getting him looks from more than just the ladies, he wasn't at all disgusted. In fact, he liked it. So, he started wearing tight pants along with his shirts. The only problem was that he was so thin, it was just impossible to wear guy pants. So one fateful day, he left the section of manliness and ventured into…the girl's section. He still remembered that day in complete detail; from the stares from all the girls to him trying to squeeze into a size five ultra low rise pair of stretch jeans. He had been so embarrassed at the check out line; the cashier stared at him oddly but didn't say anything as she rung up his girl pants. But after the first few times of going, he started liking the looks and then he didn't notice them all together.

After he had gotten completely comfortable with his rather revealing attire he realized that he didn't quite look his best. So, he started to _accessorize. _It started out with a belt slung about his hips, complete with silver studs, and then went on to a ring on his right finger, a necklace or two around his slim, pale neck. He decided to get his right ear pierced, just for fashion. His friends had been shocked first, of course, but they soon warmed up to his new piercing. It was marvelous for the first few weeks, but soon people got used to his look, so he decided to up it a little. He went to…makeup.

Just some eyeliner at first. Barely enough so that people couldn't really notice, but it still accentuated his eyes. But then he started getting bolder, putting it thickly along his eyelids and wearing mascara to top it off. He loved the looks he was getting, but pretended to ignore them. Some of the guys were even starting to hit on him slightly, and it didn't bother him in the least. He was enjoying the attention so much.

It just so happened that while he was so busy trying to complete his fashion, he hadn't cut his hair to a while. It was now a little past his shoulders and constantly got in front of his face and even into his eyes. He liked it. It made him look a little, sultry; pouty. Whatever it was, it worked for him.

And so it was, that he went completely….that way.

Now it just so happened one fateful day while he was lounging on his couch, the flickering of the TV reflecting across his face, that he noticed something. He was connecting with one of his favorite characters from his show. He sat up straight, staring disbelieving at the screen. Sliding off the couch, he fell to his knees and crawled straight up to screen, his wide eyes inches away from the glass. No, it couldn't be!

"No," he whispered fearfully. "_No!_" of course, after a few seconds later the denial was washed away and forcefully replaced with the cruel feeling of acceptance and realization. He was… "It couldn't be. It _can't be!" _he yelled, throwing himself away from the TV. Scrambling to his feet, he fled from the room, rushing out the door and down the street, to where only _one person_ could help him. Only one would understand him.

Imalineimalineimalineimalineblahblahblahblahimalineimalineimalineimalineblahblahbla

He pounded on the door frantically. "Sora! Sora!!" he cried wildly. The door was flung open and a cute brunette practically ran out of it, crashing into him and sending both of them to the ground. _He_ oriented himself and noticed that he was on the ground, with Sora on top of him. The brunette looked into his eyes, and after a second he blushed furiously and looked away quickly. Suddenly remembering why he had been on top of his friend, Sora looked at him and asked anxiously, "Are you okay? What's wrong, has anything happened?"

It took _him_ a second to realize that he had blinked; in that short span Sora had gotten up off of him and was now asking him a question. He lifted himself off the ground and walked up to a very concerned Sora, grasping onto his shoulders.

"Sora…I…I..." he stumbled over his words, not seeming to be able to find the right ones.

"What is it? Come on, you can tell me." He looked up into Sora's concerned eyes and gathered up enough courage to say,

"Sora…I'm….emo." After spilling his confession, he flung himself into Sora's arms, hugging the life out of him. Sora blinked. And looked down at the boy in his arms. And blinked again.

"Um…Riku?" The silver haired boy looked up at Sora questioningly. "I thought you knew that."

Riku gaped at Sora. He thought he _knew?!_ Knew that he had become one of _them?_ The boys that listened to whiney music and sat in the angst corner of their dark room? Riku took a step back away from his friend. "I'm a monster," he whispered dramatically.

Sora laughed lightly and walked up to Riku, smacking his hands on Riku's face lightly and pushing his cheeks together slightly. "Silly, that's emo talk right now! Geez, I thought you were going to tell me something important like…" Sora suddenly cut off and blushed again. "Um...nevermind. If it was important to you then I guess that's all that matters.

Riku noticed the sudden change of topic but decided not to say anything about it yet. Instead he turned around and began walking down the sidewalk. "Hey, Sora! I'll be back in about half an hour. I just wanna get all this makeup off my face. Suddenly it feels so…unlike me." He flashed Sora his trademark smirk and made his way back to his house.

Okay, so that 'pretend to be emo so that Sora would notice him' plan didn't work. Of all the…why the hell would he go out of his way to get attention! To get Sora to notice him like _that _of course! Riku growled angrily picked up his pace. As soon as he got rid of this damn makeup he was going to go back and just tell the bonehead. Wait…Riku slowed down his pace to a dead halt. Sora had….Sora had started to say something. He thought he was going to say something else??? Perhaps something like…

Riku eyes flashed and his lips slowly curved up until he sported a huge grin. So…his pretending to be emo worked! It must have worked! _Oh just wait Sora, _Riku thought as he cackled, now running down the street back to his house. _As soon as I get back to normal I'm going to make you tell me and then I'll claim you as my own! _

Imalineimalineimalineblahblahblahblahimalineimalineimalineimalineblahblahblahblahim

Half an hour later found Riku back in front of Sora's door, face void of all makeup, but still sporting the tight pants. He found that he liked them, despite the emo look it gave him. He knocked, and a few seconds later heard Sora's voice from the other side of the door. "Hold on, I'm coming!" A crash, thump and a loud 'OW' later, Sora opened the door for a wide-eyed Riku.

"What did you do in there?" he asked, stepping into the house and making his way into the living room. Sora grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Ah well, I tripped down the stairs and knocked over the lamp on the table. Heh heh, oops." Riku looked at Sora for a second before smiling and moving closer to the boy to ruffle his hair. "hey, you know I hate that!" Sora whined, but made no move to escape. Riku walked over to the plush couch in the living room and slumped down into it.

"Well, what were you talking about earlier? You know…when I told you I was emo. I'm not, by the way. I realized that…it just wasn't me," he said this all casually as he nodded his head to the spot next to him, indicating that Sora should sit down. He did so, slowly making his way around to the spot next to Riku and sinking tensely down into it.

"Heh heh, I have no idea what you're talking about, Riku. I wasn't going to say anything, you're so silly!" Sora chuckled nervously before shifting his eyes away, but fast enough for Riku to notice the odd look in them. Riku smirked; it was so easy to read his best friend.

"Lemmie guess, you were shocked because I admitted that I was emo? You were expecting me to say something else. What was it?"

"Um...well. To be honest Riku…I, ah…" Sora trailed off. Riku leaned in close to him.

"You're blushing again. You did it earlier too. So come on Sora, what is it?"

"Well, I thought you were going to tell me that you realized jfdoiyoujfdalknewerelfnjokingayjoknrew…." Riku scowled slightly.

"What? Okay Sora, don't mumble I honestly have no idea what you just said."

"I said that I thought you were going to tell me that you realizedyouweregay…"

Riku smirked again. Sora looked at his face. He had to have heard him this time.

"What was that Sora?" Ooooh, that bastard.

"You heard me."

"No I didn't." the smile widened.

"Yes you-"

"No I didn't Sora. What did you think?"

"I SAID I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO TELL ME THAT YOU REALIZED THAT YOU WERE GAY!! GAY! HOMOSEXUAL, IN LOVE WITH ME DO YOU WANT ME TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?!" Sora immediately flushed, and his eyes widened. Riku by now was trying not to laugh, but seeing Sora's horrified face quickly sobered him.

"Sora," he said softly, "I thought you already knew that." And with that, Riku closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together. Sora registered that he was kissing Riku. He was _kissing _Riku. _He _was kissing Riku. He was kissing _Riku. Yes, _his mind said, _you are kissing Riku. Move on. _He was kissing his best friend who he had been in love with for years.

Riku pulled back slightly and looked at Sora's still shocked face. "Sora I-" This time it was Sora who closed the distance between them and forcefully pushed Riku against the couch, moving against him and pushing his hands into Riku's silver hair. Riku moaned slightly and slid his tongue into Sora's mouth, wanting to get as close as possible. All too soon the heated kiss ended and the boys were left breathless, staring into each other's eyes.

"Well there you have it," Riku whispered, panting slightly. "I've been crazy about you dumb ass. Where have you been?"

Sora grinned and moved towards Riku for another kiss, but not before saying,

"Watching you pretend to be emo."

Okay, I know it was a little…odd. Muahahahahaahahaa I wouldn't have it any other way! OOC is the bomb diggidy…pretend I didn't say that. I dunno I just really felt like writing something completely insane. And I did. Yay for me. And seeing as I'm still in the writing mood, I think I'll write a Naruto fic now. I like my shmut! Well tell me what you think! It's crazy, I know, but you have to admit, you totally were not thinking emo in the beginning! Love you all! Cookies to you, for cookies are the essence of LIFE!

Animechild15


End file.
